Gogo (Final Fantasy VI)/Gameplay
Gogo is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy VI. Gogo's job wasn't listed within the Super Nintendo version of the North American game. It was removed. Within the Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, their job is given as The Mimic. The English Gameboy Advance version retained the job titles and Gogo is a Mime. Gogo serves as a Mime, with their Mimic ability being able to copy the last attack, and being able to equip the commands of other characters. Their stats are subpar to compensate for their high versatility. They equip much of the same equipment as Relm and Strago, but has several items they do not. Gogo can equip rods, some daggers, maces, universal shields, and lightweight caps and robes. Recruitment Gogo is not available in the World of Balance. In the World of Ruin, the player must fight a Zone Eater, and allow it to swallow the party instead of defeating it, to enter the Zone Eater's Belly. After reaching the end of the area, Gogo will be found and recruited permanently. Recruiting Gogo in the mobile/Steam version earns the In the Belly of the Beast achievement. Abilities Mimic Gogo's innate ability is Mimic, which has them copy the last action an ally took in battle. If the action was a spell or esper, Gogo will cast it for no MP cost; if Gogo mimics the use of an item, they will use the item without reducing the party's stock. Mimicking Gil Toss still uses up gil, however, and Gogo can't mimic Desperation Attacks. Equipping abilities Gogo can freely equip almost any three command abilities usable by the other twelve playable party members, being able to add them in the menu. The only ability they cannot equip is Terra's Trance. Gogo can equip relics that "upgrade" the abilities of party members, such as the Brigand's Glove, which upgrades Steal to Mug, and if equipped with such relics, will gain the corresponding command upgrades. If the player did not wait for Shadow on the Floating Continent, the Throw command will not be accessible to be equip on Gogo. They can equip any character's command in the player's party, including Pray, Possess, Shock, and the dummied Summon command. They have access to whatever commands the party has, no matter if the character is glitched, buggy, or have been hacked into the party. Depending on the situation, it may be added at the end of the list of available commands where they'll be blank or replace an existing command. These commands will be available to be equipped into Gogo's command menu from their status menu, but they will appear as blank entries on the list of available commands the player can choose from, but will be visible on Gogo's battle command list once equipped. Gogo cannot equip espers to learn magic, but can use any spell known by another member of the current party. Without allies, Gogo's Magic command will be empty, though other learned abilities, such as Lore, will have the original user's full complement, regardless of accompanying party members. Gogo will not learn spells taught by specific equipment, such as the Paladin Shield's Ultima. Inside the Cultists' Tower, the player should equip Gogo with the Attack or Rage command instead of the actual Magic command if they desire to be able to cast magic with Gogo. This is because the game converts the Attack and Rage commands into the Magic command within the tower. Desperation Attack Gogo's Desperation Attack is Punishing Meteor that deals magical damage to one enemy. Stats Gogo has subpar stats, to compensate for their high versatility. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Equipment Players should not equip Gogo with the Cursed Shield if they want to uncurse it, as Gogo simply cannot; the only characters that can uncurse the shield are those who gain Magic AP in battle. Those that cannot, like Gogo and Umaro (if he could equip shields), are unable to uncurse the shield. Weapons Armor Dragon's Neck Coliseum fighter Gogo is a good choice as a fighter for Dragon's Neck Coliseum, as players can prepare them for any situation. The player can equip Gogo with nothing but Attack with the Master's Scroll and the Merit Award combo (only on the versions prior to the GBA version) or three Tools commands where the player sells all tools except for the Drill, giving Gogo a 3/4 chance of using it. Six out of the eight tools can then be bought back in Figaro Castle, Chainsaw can be stolen from Duel Armor, and Air Anchor from Gamma; both of these enemies are found in Kefka's Tower. Another alternative is to have Gogo as an Imp, fully equipped with the Imp equipment that comes with high Defense, Magic Defense, and Water absorption. Imp characters' special command is disabled, but they can still access the Magic command, meaning they may waste turn(s) trying to cast spells that will fail and abort. The only available spell that will not abort is the Imp spell, and for this reason, Gogo is the obvious option. Since they will only use the Attack command every turn, this makes the Master's Scroll and Genji Glove a deadly combo. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy VI